Out to Find the Better Part of Me
by Red Car Wire
Summary: Games, seduction, lying, loving, and various other annoyances are all things students of Hogwarts have to deal with. For some reason, they occur to Marlene McKinnon and Sirius Black more often than others.


_Out to Find the Better Part of Me_  
A Series of One-Shots Between Marlene McKinnon and Sirius Black

_Sugar Quills_

History of Magic was something Sirius wouldn't call less then interesting. That was far too kind of words for the mind numbing, brain dulling, causing to keel over dead class. He looked around the classroom for anything interesting to focus on. James sat next to him with his head on the desk and with drool all over the parchment in front of him. Remus was sitting upright listening intently to Professor Binns while Lily Evans did the same. How those two never ended up together was beyond him. Perhaps it was the 'furry little problem' Remus had to suffer from, or the fact that James had liked her so much Remus didn't bother. Peter sat somewhere behind Sirius and he could hear him munching away on some ice mice. Sirius was more certain that Peter squeaked more than the sweets did.

Sirius yawned and stretched his arms forward. It seemed as though this class would never end. He looked across the room to see what the students on that side of the room were doing. Two Slytherin girls in the back were whispering to one another while casting glances towards Travers and then giggling madly. "Honestly," a voice muttered from the corner of the room.

Sirius looked over to see Marlene McKinnon glaring at the two witches which they gladly returned. Alice Bemus whispered something to her and Marlene turned around still rather annoyed. He chuckled under his breath over the brunette witch's trouble with the two girls. He'd known Marlene since their first year and she was definitely not someone Sirius would want to cross. She was one of the top members of the dueling club and one of the best chasers the Gryffindor house had ever had. He glanced sideways towards a sleeping and drooling James. He knew that his best mate and Marlene had a romantic fling in last year, their fourth year. He wasn't sure if Marlene had gotten over their breakup, but he knew the whole time James had just used her to make Lily jealous (to his shock, it didn't work). Sirius however, happened to find Marlene absolutely fascinating, despite James thinking otherwise. There were very few girls at Hogwarts who were able to hold the attention of anyone for longer than a few days or even a class.

Sirius watched as Marlene pulled a sugar quill from up her sleeve. Alice cast her an appraised look and frowned, returning to a book she was reading that did not have anything to do with the class. Marlene just gave her friend a shrug and began to suck on the quill. She traced her lips lightly with the quill and licked it softly. Her eyes closed as she enjoyed the sweet treat. Sirius could not help but watch at this point. He watched intently as she ran her tongue down the quill and up to the tip again, smiling softly as she did so. Sugar quills should not be that sexy. His thoughts began to turn as he watched Marlene, his imagination taking over all the sanity that was left in his mind. "What in the name of Merlin are you staring at," hissed Dorcas Meadowes from his right

Her eyes opened almost at once, as though she felt Sirius's eyes on her, and she glanced over towards Sirius. He felt his face warm and he quickly looked down at his copy of A History of Magic, which he abruptly opened. Dorcas glanced from Marlene to Sirius, putting two and two together. "You were watching Marlene?" Her excitement growing at the thought of telling her friend this.

"Shut it Meadowes," he waiting for the bell to ring.

As soon as it did, half the class bolted out. While the others, who slept throughout the entire class, walked out slowly. Sirius waited outside the door for Marlene. "Hello McKinnon," he said to the girl with a wolfish grin.

"What do you want Black," she asked more than exasperated.

"Just to ask if you had anymore sugar quills up those sleeves of yours. You seemed to be really enjoying yourself with them. "

He watched with delight as her face turned from its creamy pale complexion to a rosy pink. She glared at him with her dark blue eyes. "Must you be a complete arse," she spat trying to get past him.

Sirius laughed and pinned her against the wall. "I know for a fact you don't think of me that way." He whispered the grin on his face growing wider.

"Well since you can see into my inner thoughts, being so skilled at Legilimens. Can you guess what I'm thinking right now?"

She batted her long eyelashes and arched her back some. Sirius couldn't help but avert his eyes to her chest. "Possibly the same thing I am?" he tried to guess.

She moved her head next to his, placing her lips by his ear. "Think again," she whispered.

With a swift movement, she kneed him right in an area Sirius and the entire male population at Hogwarts would not approve of. "Sod off Black," she snapped and stomped off to the Gryffindor common room.

He sat there for a few moments, mentally cursed Marlene McKinnon. At the same time however, he thought of getting her a box of sugar quills for Christmas. After all, they had a few more months of History of Magic. He might as well have something to look at instead of dying from boredom.

oOo

**Author's Note:** And thus begins my series of one-shots between Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon. I gave Alice Longbottom a maiden name since I couldn't remember if she had one or find her maiden name (Google doesn't always help out). I'm going to write these in between chapters for _You're Making It Come Alive_ or whenever I get bored and want to write some of these. I love this couple and so many ideas are going through my head for them. Check my profile for the format of the one-shots and let me know if you want to use it as well (if you want to that is). Review and let me know what you think!


End file.
